Moments In Time
by samus18
Summary: Kalec/Jaina fluff. Nothing more, nothing less.


A/N: Not a very good title, but the title's not the focus here. Just Kalec/Jaina fluff, as they call it. They are now my new favorite Warcraft couple. 3 Rating to be on the safe side.

Moments In Time

_Our souls (which to advance their state,_  
_ Were gone out) hung 'twixt her and me._  
_ And whilst our souls negotiate there,_  
_ We like sepulchral statues lay;_  
_ All day the same our postures were,_  
_ And we said nothing all the day._  
- John Donne, from _The Ecstasy_

* * *

The woman's steel-blue gaze scanned the sky until she saw who she had been waiting for. A tiny blue shape emerged out of nowhere, and as fast as it had appeared, it grew in proportion until she could stand it no longer - she took a step back.

Kalecgos of the Blue Dragonflight landed, magnificence and all, before Jaina Proudmoore. In a whirr of magic, he hurriedly changed into his half-elven form. His blue hair was the only sign complimenting his original form's colors; that, and his eyes. He tried to feign composure as he approached the Lady; only the twinkle in his eyes showed that he was ecstatic, and that his draconic heart beat wildly within his chest. Jaina, likewise, met him halfway with as much composure as she could muster. Although it was by now well-known that Kalec and Jaina were an item, they still found it best to appear formal in public. It wouldn't do for ones of their standing to behave like giddy youths out in public.

Still, they allowed themselves a warm clasping of hands. Though their hands were gloved (it being the cold season), he gently rubbed his thumb against the top of hers. On an impulse, she nearly blurted out, "I missed you," but caught herself. Instead she graced him with a smile and turned, though she still held onto his hand. "Come," she said, "there's a lot to talk about."

Together they retreated from most of the public eye, in order that they might discuss the days events with their colleagues. Kalec had gone on a patrol today, which hadn't been characteristic for a long time now. Her duties as the new leader of the Kirin Tor left her nearly without any free time to do as she pleased, but on the brighter side, it did make her appreciate those free moments more; especially those spent with Kalec.

That night allowed them a moment of freedom from the pressures of living in a world that demanded so much - but then, Kalec and Jaina had much to offer, even if they were not the type to admit it.

It was evening now, and they were relaxing in Jaina's chambers after a long days work. Those were their favorite times, when night came on, and they had a quiet evening alone together. Best of all was when winter came. Then Jaina would be compelled to stay indoors - when she wasn't out on some spontaneous errand - and light the fireplace. But this time she wasn't alone. She sat curled up in a chair by the fireplace, reading through a large book that she had borrowed from the library. Kalec sat nearby, sipping a cup of hot tea and gazing at her.

It didn't take her long to realize she was being stared at. Without looking up, she asked, "Is watching a person read so amusing?"

He gave a barely-audible chuckle. "It is when that person is someone you love."

She couldn't stop the smile - nor the blush - that spread across her face. "Well," she said, shutting the book and trying to appear unruffled, "I guess it's rude to read while someone else is in the same room." She set the book on the table near her and pulled the blanket closer, mimicking the dragon's gaze. She was only slightly taken aback when he continued to stare at her, but then she laughed and said, "What?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "I'm only thinking of everything that had happened since..." he trailed off. More need not be said.

She glanced down and remained silent, as well. It was hard for her, too, not to be reminded of the events that had taken place a while ago by now, but it still stung as if it had happened yesterday. Jaina's throat still ached whenever she was reminded of Kinndy, that sweet little pink-haired girl. Thoughts of Kinndy must have led her down a rabbit hole, for she didn't notice that Kalec had moved closer to her, in the opposite chair.

It was warmer in the room than outside, and as neither of them wore gloves, they were better able to enjoy the feel of each other's skin. Kalec took her hand, same as he did when he met her by the dock, and this time the touch was warm. Sometimes Jaina still marveled that a being as cold as one of the Blue Dragonflight could produce so much warmth. Perhaps it had something to do with the humanoid form he donned, but she doubted it.

"If nothing else, Lady Proudmoore...even though we cannot change the past, there is a bright side to every dark deed. I am glad to have met you, even if it was under less than desirable circumstances."

She held his gaze, and gently squeezed his hand. "I am too, Kalec." She blushed, and was thankful the firelight hid it. "Falling in love with you was, I admit, the last thing I ever expected to happen."

"Love does seem to arrive in the most unexpected circumstances. And with the most unexpected people."

She gave a soft laugh. "True." She looked down at his hand covered by hers. She lifted it to her face and kissed it. His hand moved to her hair and caressed it, sending a wonderful shiver down her spine. She moved to pull the blanket more tightly to herself, but he stood from the chair and gently pried it from her hands. What happened next was nearly a blur to both of them. The next thing Jaina knew, they were kissing lightly, lovingly, her hand moving along his face - then they were kissing passionately. She loved Kalec, like she had never loved another before. Her heart and soul felt on fire as the two of them were becoming acquainted on a completely different level - one that didn't involve words. If she spoke anything to him, or he to her, she wasn't aware of it. She felt his strong arms move beneath her, felt herself being lifted up from the chair and carried.

She breathed in as he laid her gently down on the bed. She wasn't afraid, knowing that his intentions were pure. It was a cold night, and as much warmth as the fire gave off, it just wasn't enough. The sheets and blankets were pulled back, and they snuggled under the covers, seeking nothing more than warmth and the closeness of a loved one. Jaina moved closer to Kalec, and he held her in his arms. She moved his tunic to place a kiss on his chest, his neck. She felt his other arm close around her, bringing her closer, and felt a kiss on her forehead.

"Kalec..." she said, barely above a whisper.

"It's alright," he murmured. "Go to sleep."

The sound of his breathing lulled her into slumber, free of any bad dreams or memories. He lay awake for some time, staring at the dying embers of the fire. Her body rose steadily in his embrace, her breathing was soft and peaceful. He allowed himself a small caress of her hair, careful not to wake her, but unable to resist touching her. Outside, the cold wind blew hard and wailing, and snow began to fall. The window beside the bed was dim, but a few lanterns in the city were still alight, even at this hour; even in the snow. Snowflakes began hitting the windowpane with tiny patters, and still Jaina slept on.

Kalec pulled the covers more securely over her and allowed himself to join the one he loved in that strange world where people find rest.


End file.
